Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Elizabeth "Pirate" Delancey has no idea how true the nickname given to her by Spot Conlon is until one night a ghost ship makes port at Bottle Alley and causes havoc for the newsies. Even worse, the captain is her grandfather. Newsies/POTC Crossover
1. Meet Elizabeth Pirate Delancey

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Maria and Elizabeth Rainy/Pirate Ann MacTanner Delancey, and Emily "Floaty" McGongle. **_

_**A/N: Im almost finished with the last chapter of the Vampires' War by ChocolateCoveredJockey and myself. I hope ya'll like this story too. At first Elizabeth "Pirate" seems a little...too normal? But when the chapters go on you're gonna see she's anything but normal.**_

_I hope they're gone_, she thought to herself as she peeked around the corner of the alley way she had been hiding in. Her sandy brown hair looked darker in the shadows, her emerald green eyes always seemed bright and happy. She glanced from left to right, _I don't see them anymore...Maybe they are gone? Still I'd better wait just a minute more to make sure...one thousand one, one thousand two, aw heck, I'm just gonna book it! _After that last thought she ran back towards her mother's apartment, her heart pounding. When she finally reached the front door of her apartment she froze and straightened her long sleeve white blouse, her dark brown skirt, and made sure to knock the mud off her boots. She stood straight and made sure her hair was still in a bun.

When she opened the door her mother's voice called out, "Elizabeth Ann Delancey! March in here right now, young lady."

"Dang it," Elizabeth whispered as she closed the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen, "yes mother?"

"Where were you?" Her mother, a tall woman in her late thirties, asked.

"I...I..." Elizabeth stammered then glanced over to see her two cousins, Oscar and Morris Delancey, leaning against the wall smirks on both their faces.

"You were with those street rats again," her mother commented, her blonde hair that was in a tight bun rarely ever seemed to move when she walked or did anything. As she turned towards Elizabeth her light blue eyes flashed the color of ice in anger. Her face was narrow, her face tight with anger; she had a white apron on over her dark blue dress with flower print on it; her feet were also in brown leather boots. "Elizabeth, how do you expect to marry a decent man with money if you continue to stay friends with those street rats? Just being in their prescence takes you down to their level. You are far higher up then they are, in looks, education, the way you act and present yourself."

"Mother, my frien-"

"No, young lady, they are not your friends," Elizbeth's eyes narrowed, "now march to your room and change. You're very lucky for your cousins they have found a man who is in search of a good wife. He's Mr. Pulitzer's nephew, and if you don't put your make up on right I'll put it on for you."

Elizabeth stared at her mother, her eyes shining with anger before, turning and glaring at her cousins.

"Don't look at me, sweet face," Oscar smirked, "I'se jist watchin' out for ya."

Elizabeth sneered at him before stomping off. Her nickname was Rainy, she and her father had come here to America from Scotland when she was six. When she was thirteen he had married the wicked witch of the west, then three years ago he had died and left her with the evil step mother and her winged monkey nephews.

"Come on tootsie, go get dressed, he ain't gonna wait all day for ya," Morris's voice scowled, though on his lips was a smile bigger than Manhattan.

Elizabeth marched to her room and slammed the door shut, she paused and jammed her desk hair under the door handle. She had promised her father three years ago on his death bed she'd live under Maria's roof, do what she said, but she was seventeen now! She was so sick of being trapped under that woman's finger, do this, do that, oh you can't be around those chimney sweepers! Those chimney sweepers were her best friends! She had been a Chimney Sweep Girl before her father had married a lower middle class woman, Maria! The chimney sweepers had made it known, though, that they didn't want her to come back; she had run off and stayed with them and cleaned chimneys for about a week last year, then her so called 'cousins' found her and brought her straight back to Maria.

Hate and anger twisted at her heart, her eyes welled with tears; she wiped them away and glanced at herself in her dresser mirror. Her hair had fallen from its bun part way, her eyes showed all too clearly how she was feeling, her face was slightly cherubic like her father's.

"No crying, Elizabeth," she whispered to herself, "no more pitying yourself, it's time to do something about it." She glanced to make sure noone was missing her yet, then closed her curtains over her windows incase Oscar and Morris figured out they couldnt get in through her room door and tried the fire escape. She could say she was changing and doing her make up, that beauty using make up didn't happen in just a mere minute, it was artwork, it took a while. That's what her real mother, who had died before she and her father had come to America, said when she was putting on her make up.

Elizabeth grabbed the sides of a loose floor board and tugged up and reached into her hiding place, she took out her father's clothes, boots, and cap. She also took out the last thing she had of her mother's, a St. Benedict medal. Her father had given it to her a week before he died, saying since it was her mother's, it should go to her. Maria wanted it, but Elizabeth had quickly put it away so she couldn't find it. She changed out of her skirt, blouse and boots into an old stained grey short sleeved button down shirt; brown courteroy trousers; green suspenders; a light brown vest; and brown boots; and put the St. Benedict medal on around her neck and hid it under her shirt. She tucked her hair under her cap and pulled the brim down so a shadow covered half of her upper face.

She looked in the mirror at herself and couldn't help but smiling, this was how she used to dress when her father was alive...His little tomboy he always called her. She opened her curtains and climbed out the fire escape and ran, where could she go though? She knew how hard it was to find a place to stay overnight, most factories had boarding houses. Factories, however, were the places to work if you had a death wish.

"Hey woa dere, fella! Watch wheah yas goin!" Snapped a new voice.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth exclaimed before looking up to meet the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. The blue eyes belonged to a short irish boy with red suspenders, a blue shirt, brown pants, dark brown boots, and a cane threaded through his belt loop. A grey and white newsboy cap sat on top of his head, under his left arm was a large stack of papers. _A newsie_, Elizabeth thought to herself, _of course! The newsies lodging house! They're letting girls stay there now too! _

"Well, fella wid da high voice, can ya speak or jist stare?" The kid asked.

"S-Sorry," Elizabeth exclaimed trying to lower her voice to make it sound like a boy's, "I'm - I'se just in a hurry dat's awll." It took her minute to recall her street accent; any time she had used it in the last few years Maria washed her mouth out with soap.

The kid stared at her, "wait a second, youse ain't no guy-"

"Look da Delanceys!" She pointed behind him at an empty street, she knew every kid in New York knew the Delancey Brothers. They wrecked havoc everywhere, however they were most fond of harassing the newsies...Until one newsboy, a kid named Cowboy Jack Kelly, stood up to them and harassed them back.

"Huh?" The kid asked, whipping around, Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, and quickly mixed in with a crowd of factory workers on their way back from lunch. The kid looked for her before shaking his head and muttering something, then walking off. Elizabeth made her way out of the crowd and tried to remember where she had seen that lodging house. Delancey Street. She had been on Delancey Street (why was it no matter where she went a reminder of her cousins always seemed to follow her?)

She walked towards _Delancey_ street, she paused and made sure she still had the last of chimney sweep money from three years ago. She heard her pocket jingling as she shook it, she reached in and pulled out five pennies, a nickel, and two quarters. _I hope this will be enough...It's all I have..Maybe that distrubution office is op--awww crud! Oscar and Morris work there now! So does Maria's brother! _She groaned when she finally reached the newsie lodging house and sat down on the side walk, she didn't have a choice, she was going to either jump on a train that was heading to New Jersey or somewhere else, or work in a factory. She heard Mr. Snyder was looking for someone to help clean the refuge, feed the kids there and all. She frowned and realized he couldn't do that last choice either, Oscar and Morris gladly worked part time for Snyder and brought in homeless children to the Refuge who did nothing wrong. It was just because the state paid him money for the kids, he pocketed most of the money for himself and barely the fed the kids or clothed the kids.

Oscar and Morris were all too happy to supply Snyder with all the children he needed. That idea was out of the picture. Either a factory or it was time to try to catch a train, no way was she going back to Maria.

"Hey!"

She looked up to see that kid with the cane walking towards the lodging house, only now his papers were gone. She paled and prepared to take off.

"Oh no youse don't!" He exclaimed grabbing the back of her suspenders.

Elizabeth looked up at him, "I-I-"

"I'se know youse.." he paused then took off her hat before she could stop him, her brown hair tumbled down around her. "Put da hair up, hey youse da Delanceys' cousin!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not here for them!" She exclaimed, "I needed to get away from them and their Aunt, whose my adopted step mother."

"Youse step mudda is Maria? Jeesh, I'se would run off too, no wondah ya didn't want me catchin' youse," the kid replied before letting her suspenders go, "I'se Spot Conlon, King Of Brooklyn."

_Since when does Brooklyn have a king?_ Elizabeth wondered to herself.

"So ya gonna be a newsie?" Spot asked.

"I don't think I can," she replied, "my Uncle Wiesel works at the Distrubution center, so does Oscar and Morris."

"Well, I'se got news," Spot exclaimed, an eyebrow raised, "dey won't rat ya out. Deys hate Maria."

"They sure seem fond of her when it comes to bringing me back to her," Elizabeth replied.

"Only 'cause it saves dem from bein' yelled at. Me guess is dat woman won't even lift a fingah ta find ya, she's probably out right now lookin' ta marry some odda guy."

Elizabeth shrugged, she knew he was right though. Maria had already told Elizabeth after her first escape that next time she ran off, she wouldn't bother trying to find her. She'd just move on and marry another man, that if Elizabeth didn't want the high life that was her own silly fault. Elizabeth knew all too much about the rich thanks to Maria always pretending to be rich. She liked being herself and dressing the way she wanted too, act the way she wanted too, be friends with who she wanted to be friends with.

"So ya wanna stay heah or in Brooklyn?"

"Yer offering me a place to stay?" Elizabeth asked, letting the accent of 'an educated girl' drop.

"Yeah," Spot replied, "but tanight I'se stayin' heah need ta talk ta Jacky-Boy 'bout some t'ings."

"If I don' like it heah, can I come ta Brooklyn?"

"Yeah," Spot replied, "no problem, can ya hit good?"

"Yea...Why?"

"Jist askin' cause I'se saw Morris's face da odda day wid a huge shinah," Spot replied with a smirk.

"He called me sweet face and pinched me bum," Elizabeth replied in anger, "and he's Maria's cousin and that makes him-"

"Yeah," replied Spot, "but not by blood, jist by name, so it don't matter."

Elizabeth nodded.

"So we'se gonna stand out heah awll evenin' chattin' or do youse wanna go in?"

"In," replied Elizabeth, she eyed Spot couldn't help but think he was very nice looking.

"Good cause I ain't only heah ta see Jacky-Boy, I'se heah ta see me goilfriend too."

"G-Girlriend?" Elizabeth found herself asking, _I shouldnt be thinking of a romantic interest right now anyway! I need to be more concerned with making enough money to survive and keeping a roof over my head! _

"Yeah," Spot smirked, "don't worry all da girls hate da fact I'se datin' her. She don't know it yet, but she's gonna be da Queen of Brooklyn."

"You're asking her to marry you?"

"No," Spot replied, wrinkling his nose, "I'se askin' her ta move ta Brooklyn wid me! She can be leadah of da newsgoils dere."

For a long moment Elizabeth thought he was being sarcastic, then realized he was telling the truth. The Chimney Sweepers and the Newsies were definatley worlds apart.

She walked into the lodging house with Spot and looked around, the lobby was large and seemed pretty empty at the moment, except for an older man sitting behind a desk smiling up at the two. Then, sitting down on the bottom stair of the starwell was a newsgirl with firey red hair, she was reading a book. Elizabeth glanced at Spot and saw how his face glowed the moment he saw her.

_So that's his girlfriend...She is pretty..._ Elizabeth said to herself before walking up to the front desk, unsure of what to do or say.

"Hello, you're looking for a place to stay," he smiled.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile, the older man seemed so nice, and his voice sounded a lot like her grandfather's, "yeah sir, I am."

"First night is free," he smiled, "den youse pay a penny per night, or seven cents if ya gonna stay awll week. I'se Mr. Kloppman."

"Elizabeth De-" She froze, she hated the fact her father had insisted he take her step mother's last name.

"Delancey," replied Spot for her, "her step mudda is Maria Delancey."

Mr. Kloppman nodded and shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. From the looks of you, I'd say youse wanted ta stay around dat woman as much as a rat would wanna be in a mouse trap."

Elizabeth laughed, "I hated living there with her, thank you for lettin' me stay heah Mr. Kloppman."

"No problem, an' jist cawll me Kloppman," he smiled, "newsboys bunkroom is on the left side of da hallway upstaihs, newsgirls bunk room is in the room on da right side of da hallway."

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled before following Spot.

"Heya Floats," Spot smiled, Elizabeth watched the woman stand up and hug Spot close.

"Heya, Spot," she smiled brightly, "I think you look like Robin Hood."

"Ah, no not him again," Spot replied, his voice edged with jealousy, "he made be jist a story, but ya like him moah dan youse do me!"

"That's not true," Floats replied with a smirk, crossing her arms; she looked over at Elizabeth, "hey."

"Um...Hi," Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi, I'm Floaty," Floaty smiled to her.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth replied with a smile as she shook the newsgirl's hand.

"D'ya have a nickname yet?" Floaty questioned, Elizabeth heard the thick irish accent in the woman's voice.

"Yeah, before...me dad remarried I worked as a Chimney Sweep girl, dey nicknamed me Rainy."

"Dat's a pretty nickname," Floaty smiled.

"Eh, youse dont seem like a Rainy," Spot replied.

"Spot," Floaty exclaimed.

"No, no, Floats," Spot replied, Elizabeth paused as Spot circled her.

Elizabeth tensed a little, feeling like she was being looked over like a butcher would look at a piece of meat before cutting it. She knew it was silly to feel that way, but she called it as she saw it.

"Ya look moah like a..." Spot paused, he looked over her, his eyebrows coming together as he thought.

"A?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ya look like dat lady pirate dats in Floatys books, what was her name?"

"Which one? Mary Reed or Anne Bonny?" Floaty asked.

"Eh," Spot paused, "I'se know! Pirate! Youse look like a pirate!"

"I DO NOT!" Elizabeth replied looking over herself, "I look like a kid wid no money."

Floaty burst out laughing, "which is pretty much what we all are," she smiled, "Pirate...it does suit you more dan Rainy does."

"What's wrong wid Rainy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Youse ain't a sad person, yer eyes look too happy," Spot shrugged, "Pirate."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "fine," she sighed, "Pirate it is." Followed the two upstairs into the newsboys bunkroom, her eyes went huge. The room was filled with newsies! Boys, girls, men, women, one newsboy looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Nevah feah, Brooklyn is heah!" Spot shouted.

Some newsies responded with heys, others with 'whose da newbie,' and some just groaned.

Floaty laughed and whispered to Elizabeth, "he gets that a lot."

"Heya fellas listen up, dis heahs da new newsie, Pirate Delancey! Befoah ya go kickin' her out ta da curb her step mudda is Maria Delancey. Pirate's fadda married da woman, he musta been drunk as a skunk!" Spot exclaimed.

"I'm nothin' like Maria, and if it helps Osca' and Morris are on da top of my 'most hated' list."

The newsies laughed.

"I think dey like youse," Spot smirked.

"Heya Brooklyn," a tall blonde haired kid exclaimed as he walked over, he was dressed like a cowboy. Elizabeth - Pirate now - knew he who was, the one who always got on Oscar and Morris's nerves to no end; Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly. She liked him already.

"So whose dis again?"

"Pirate," Pirate replied.

"Well, Pirate, yas earn a badge havin' lived wid a Delancey an' takin' 'er last name," Jack smirked, "I'se Cowboy Jack Kelly. Whats yer real name?"

"Elizabeth Ann MacTanner Delancey," Pirate replied.

"MacTannah, MacTannah, name sounds familiar," Jack muttered, "Oh yeah, he was in da papes a few yeahs ago 'e nearly burned down his factory a few yeahs ago. Speakin' of him, wheah is he?"

Pirate paused, "he died...Three years ago."

"Oh geez, I'se sorry," Jack replied, sympathy in his eyes.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Pirate replied with a smile.

"Hey! Race!" Jack shouted, "come meet Pirate, show her around da lodgin house!"

Pirate watched as a short itilian boy made his way over to her, he had a cigar stump stuck in his mouth, she couldn't help but to stare. He put Spot's looks to shame. Holy wow-wow was ever handsome.

"Racetrack Higgins, meet Pirate Delancey," Jack smiled.

"Heya," Race smiled, shaking her hand, "ya like ta play pokah?"

"Uh...Don't know how ta play it, I'd like ta learn dough," Pirate replied with a smile and a shrug, her face was on fire.

"A goil whose willin' ta learn, dat I'se like!" Racetrack smiled, he paused, "youse ok? Yer face is awll red."

Floaty chuckled from next to Pirate, "she's fine, Race."

"Ya shoah? Her face is awll red," Race replied, concern in his dark brown eyes, "youse got dem...uh..whatchamacallits...Ali-geys?"

"Allergies, Race," Jack replied with a laugh.

"No," Pirate replied.

"Open ya eyes Race!" A kid with an eyepatch exclaimed from the table where a poker game was in full play, "she likes ya!"

Pirate blushed harder and wished the kid could learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh," Race beamed, "well den, let meh show ya around. Foist of awll, let me intraduce ya everyone."

By the time the introductions were all finished Pirate could only remember the name of a handful of newsies: Blink (the big mouth), Mush, Skittery (he seemed to be in a bad mood), Davey (also known to Spot as the Walking Mouth), Les (he and David were brothers they only visited the lodging house they didn't live there), Specs, Jake, Pie Eater, Snoddy, Tumbler, Boots, and Snipe Shooter, and she already knew Spot and Floaty.

"So now on ta da rooms," Race smiled before leading her out of the bunkroom.

Pirate couldn't help but to smile as she followed him, she was starting to feel at home now.


	2. Shiver Me Timbers, pirates vs newsies?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters, Disney does. I own Elizabeth Pirate/Rainy Delancey, Floaty, Rowen, and Pockets. I do not own the lullaby Barbossa sang to Rowen, thats Once Upon a December from the movie Anastasia (it was just too pretty of a lullaby not to use), and I do not own Shiver My Timbers, it's by Hans Zimmer from the Muppets' Treasure Island. I think it matches Barbossa's personality pretty well. **_

_**Shiver My Timbers, shiver My Soul  
Yo Ho He Ho  
There are men whos hearts as black as coal...**_

It had been three days since Pirate had become a newsgirl and the newsies had been right: the Delanceys didn't chase her, instead they flirted with her. Their idea of flirting, however, was enough to the scare the life out of a vampire.

"Heya Pirate, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Racetrack Higgins questioned as he walked on top of the roof.

"Just an old story my dad used to tell me," Pirate replied with a smile.

"Cah ta share?" Race asked, Pirate looked at him and saw a look of utter disappoint mixed with anger in his face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'se t'ink da oddahs rigged da pokah game so I'se will always lose," Race commented with a laugh.

Pirate shook her head, "I doubt that."

"So, 'bout dat story youse dad told ya?"

"Well," Pirate started, "it starts off with a cursed crew of pirates, their captain's name is Captain Hector Barbossa. He was once the first mate for the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, until they mutineed and stranded him on a deserted island. Well, as time went on Jack got his ship back for a while before he was taken to Davy Jone's Locker by the Kraken - a huge squid - Captain Barbossa helped to get him back." She paused, "my dad didn't know da full story, some parts were forgotten. Anyhow, when they got Jack back da two captains argued whether the ship belonged ta Jack or Barbossa, but dey had ta put it aside, some kinda pirate lord meetin dey had ta go too. Afta dat dere was some kinda war between pirates and soldiers and Davy Jones's crew. Don' ask me how awll dat happened, I'se don' know," Pirate exclaimed softly when Race was about to ask a question, "da pirates won. They stopped by Tortuga to celebrate, and Barbossa da crew marooned Jack and left him behind. From dere the story goes Captain Sparrow found a huge treasure down in Florida."

_**And they sailed there ship across the ocean blue  
A Blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew...**_

"In Florida?" Race paused, "I'se always thought treasure would be buried in udda places, like dat uh...South Carolina."

Pirate paused, "well, from what me dad said there is a secret treasure buried somewhere in North or South Carolina; it was once Black Beard's, people still are tryin' ta find it, but no luck."

"Eh, let us newsies at it, we'se will find it," Race smirked, "we'se find a lotta t'ings awll dese hoity toity people don't find."

Pirate laughed and went on with her story, "anyhow Barbossa found Jack and saw Jack had a new ship, da Black Swan, it was huge, an' he had a crew of over a hundred men on da ship. Barbossa tried to convince da pirates on dat ship to mutiny against Jack an' leave 'im somewhere and join him. One of the pirates was a woman named Anna Valessia," she paused, "she was known to be a witch. She told Captain Barbossa if they let her onto his ship, they'd talk. He agreed," she paused, "when she got onto the ship she cursed the crew and told them they would forever be stuck in the worlds between the living and the dead...The only way to break the curse was to find any part of the Black Swan or anything aboard it. Seemed easy enough, after the ship sailed away Barbossa tried to follow it, and Jack and the sea witch," she paused, "but no matter how many seas he searched, or how long he searched da ship was gone, vanished into thin air. Ta this day, he and his cursed crew still look for something of or that was on da Black Swan."

_**Its a darker tale as was ever told  
Of a lust for treasure and a love of gold...**_

Race whistled, "well dem ghosts or whateva deys ah bettah stay away from New Yawk! Pulitza's cranky enough fer us!"

Pirate burst up laughing.

"So, how'd yer father know bout dis legend?" Race asked.

"Captain Hector Barbossa is my great-great-great-great grandfather," Pirate replied with a smile.

"Spot gave ya da right nickname den," Race chuckled, "so even dough deys cursed do deys still go after gold and awll?"

"From what my dad said, all the time," she nodded, "he said he once spotted the Black Pearl surrounded by fog. Said it gave him such willies he went to a church during his lunch break and prayed to the Virgin Mary for protection."

"Wait, Barbossa don't sound like a Scottish name," Race exclaimed.

"Families move," she shrugged, "from what dad said he had a daughter named Rowen, before he could take her out to sea with him she and her mother fled. Her mom didn't want Rowen around her father."

"Bet he was angry," Race said.

"I bet he was," Pirate nodded, "I bet he was..."

_**Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides  
Yo ho he ho...**_

"Heya Race ya look ready ta pass out!" Blink exclaimed when Race and Pirate climbed in through the window back into the news boys' bunkroom.

"Pirate heah jist told meh da a pretty terrifyin' ghost story," Race replied.

"It wasn't really all that scary, dad saw it once when I was a wee baby in Scotland on his way to work. It might not have even been the ship, it probably doesn't even exist."

"Youse told Race a ghost story?" Jack frowned.

"Not a good idea?" Pirate asked.

"Bad idea," Mush replied, "very, very bad idea. Race sweahs he saw a ghost one day an' he's a die hard believer."

"I did see a ghost!" Race replied, "it was of a woman wid a knife in her chest!"

"Race," Pirate said softly, "it was just a story told by my great-great grandfather, passed down to his son, then passed down to my dad, then me. It's just a Halloween story, don't worry."

"Well, dere bettah not be nothin' from da Black Swan heah in New Yawk!" Race replied as he dissapeared into the washroom. Pirate shook her head, she'd have to be a lot more careful when it came to stories, especially ghost stories. If she had known that Race was afraid of ghost stories she wouldn't have said a single word about that story.

_**There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides  
Yo ho he ho...**_

Bottle Alley was deserted, the harbor was empty except for a large ship dropping anchor a few miles away from the docks. Fog surrounded the ship, and the shouts and talking of many men were heard; there were echoing splashes as long boats were put into the ocean, the men in them rowing their way towards the land.

The Captain was the first to step on dock, his large blue hat covered his face; a feather that came from the belt of the hat bounced as he walked. His clothing was dark blue and slightly baggy, his hair was braided and looked like it needed a good washing. On his shoulder sat a monkey that was looking around.

"Where are we to look Cap'n?" A short and balding pirate with rotting teeth questioned.

"Follow the tugging," the Captain replied, "that piece from the black swan is here...I can feel it. Something else is here too, something important."

The pirate nodded before taking a step forward and tripping and falling over an old crate, the captain rolled his green eyes before walking ahead of the idiotic pirate whose name was Pintel. His friend, Raggetti, a tall pirate with a stick like figure and a fake wooden eye, helped Pintel up before following the captain along with half of the pirate crew. They had been wandering the oceans since 1730, now finally after one hundred and sixty nine years they could be free of the curse. They could live normal pirates, then die (hopefully at old age) peacefully.

_**And those bucaneers drowned there sins in rum,  
The devil himself would have to call em scum!**_

The Captain's head jerked over when an oddly dressed man took a stick and yelled at the pirates to freeze. The captain simply rolled his eyes, grabbed his pistol, and shot the man through his chest, then walked towards the tugging. Life. Freedom. They would be able to finally eat solid food (which rotted before they could get it to their mouths), and not only depend on liquids to be their only meals. They loved rum, but after drinking room for over a hundred and sixty years, the taste became tiring.

The Captain looked around, things had changed over the last one hundred and sixty nine years, he'd never seen structures like this before. This was also his first time on American soil, he had heard of the New World and it's colonies back in the 1700's. Now it was a full sized country. He noticed that this city seemed to be an industrial city, the streets were littered with trash and oil from machinery. The only factory he had ever seen had been in England, he had kidnapped a factory and demanded the little lad explain everything he knew about a factory to him.

Finally the tugging was pulling him in, he froze and read the sign, "Newsies Lodging House." He paused, "What be a newsie?"

_**Every man on board would have killed his mate for a bag of  
ginnys or a piece of eight, a piece of eight, a piece of eight  
5 6 7 8...**_

"Don' know Cap'n," replied Raggetti, "the word is rather neat to stay though, newsie, newsie newsie..."

"Shut up ye idiot," the captain sneered.

_On the Wind...Cross the Sea..._

He paused, why was he recalling the lullaby he would sing to his Rowen at nights before his wife dissapeared with their eight year old daughter? He didn't wait for an answer, he nodded to two large pirates who kicked the doors of the building in. An old man who was sitting behind the desk jumped nearly ten feet high.

"Whadda ya want who ah youse?"

The captain didn't have a chance to reply, the floor boards started to shake as an army of boys in girls (he noticed most of the girls were wearing trousers, that he didn't see every day) were rushing down the stairs.

_**HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT  
MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT  
HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE...**_

The Captain grabbed his pistol and fired straight into the air.

"WOA!" Shouted a kid with a cane, "geesh busta! If ya didn' like da pape I'se selled ta ya, youse don' need ta shoot ev'ryone I'se will give ya yer money back!"

"Shut up," The Captain sneered at the kid. _Soon you'll be home with me... _The lullaby was getting louder in his mind.

"I'se told youse dat story was gonna wind up bein' real," exclaimed an angry itilian boy with half a cigar (that was lit) poking out from his mouth. The Captain looked all around the room and up the stairs, all he could see were kids and adults, mostly kids. They looked like they were hungry and all were itching to get out of the building for one reason or another.

"Where be the part of the Black Swan or something from it?" He questioned.

"Eh?" Questioned the kid with the cane.

"Pirate-" the itilian kid started.

"What?" All the pirates asked.

"Not youse!" The kid exclaimed, "her!"

The captain paused, one thing he noticed was that he could barely understand what these kids were saying. He glanced over to the 'her' the itilian was pointing too and the lullaby finished, _Once upon a december. _He stared at the lass, the light brown hair, the green eyes, "Rowen." He whispered.

_**When the money in the ground theres murder in the air,  
Murder in the air...**_

Pirate swore she was asleep, she was dreaming, she had to be. She pinched herself and winced, no, she was quite awake. She was standing on the fifth step of the staircase almost to the floor with the pirate (who looked to be the Captain) staring at her with wide green eyes. His face was rugged, he had a long scar running down his face, the monkey in his arms chattered loudly before hopping off his shoulder. She heard the captain say, "Rowen." Her throat tightened.

"My named Elizabeth Delancey sir," she replied, terrified. She had quickly gained respect for Race's fear of ghost stories.

"WOAH!" Shouted Floaty as the monkey hopped on her shoulder and chattered loudly at her.

"I'se t'ink dat monkey hates youse," Jack commented.

"I didn't do anythin' to you!" Floaty exclaimed, prying the monkey off her and setting it on the banister; it continued to chatter loudly at her.

Pirate tensed as the Captain's eyes went to Floaty, his mouth formed a sneer, "I see 'Commdore' Norrington left behind a little gift to world didn't he?"

Pirate's breath caught in her throat when the captain's eyes went on her again, "noone leaves this...Lodgin' House until I get what we came fer...When we leave, we'll leave with it, and ye, great granddaughter..." He nodded to Pirate.

Pirate's eyes rolled back in head in terror before the room started spinning.

"Pirate?!" Jack and Race shouted.

"She's passin' out, someone catch her!" Floaty's voice shouted. Then everything in Pirate's world went black.

_**ONE MORE TIME NOW...**_

Floaty kept a cool and wet wash cloth on Pirate's head, the poor girl had passed out when the pirate captain, Hector Barbossa, said he'd take Pirate with them.

"Dey're not gettin' her, Spot," Floaty exclaimed, "no way, she ain't da toughest girl ever, but she's brave. Runnin' from da Delanceys and her step mother with barely any money and almost not havin' a place to stay..." Floaty shook her head, "he ain't takin' her, dis is her home now."

"I'se agree, Floats," Spot replied as he sat on the bunk, they had been trapped in the bunkrooms now since five o'clock that morning, when they were about to leave to get to the distrubution center. "But deys got guns, knives, swords, an' ya saw Jacky-boy try ta shoot that one pirate, da balding one, wid his own gun. His wound just healed up like it nevah happened!" Spot exclaimed in annoyance.

Jack came out of the washroom holding an ice cold washcloth to his eye, where a shiner was forming.

"Nice shinah," Blink commented.

"I'se still say we'se say Blink's a pirate whose we ah protectin', maybe dem pirates will take what deys want and leave an' let Pirate stay heah," Jack exclaimed, anger made itself known in his voice.

"Didja see how awll dem pirates went inta shock when deys heahd yer name was Jack an' youse were named after yer great-great grandfadda Jack Sparrow?" Questioned Pockets, who had gotten her name from her talent to pick pocket so well and get away without being caught.

"Yeah, dat was worth it dis shinah," Jack smirked, "me grandfadda musta had more enemies dan 'e had friends."

"Got that right, lad," sneered the balding pirate, Pintel, as he walked into the bunkroom. All the newsies surrounded Pirate's bunk.

"I ain't takin' her nowhere!" He shouted, his nostrils flaring, "move outta me way! The cap'n wants me ta make sure she's still alive!"

"Gee, she's breathin' what does dat tell ya?" Spot growled.

_**Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones  
Yo ho he ho...**_

Pirate woke up to hearing a pirate's voice and Spot's voice arguing with eachother, her head pounded. What had happened? She paused and winced, then she remembered the pirates had broken down the doors and the captain had told her they were taking her with them.

"Pirate, ya ok?" Floaty asked softly.

"Angry," Pirate replied, "if my grandfadda wanted a reunion why not jist visit say hi and introduce himself den say he'll come visit again in a few years?"

Floaty laughed, "I think these guys have a different way of thinking."

"They had better change dey're way of thinkin'," Pirate replied, she paused, "wait, ya know what. I dont think they could take me..." She pulled out her St. Benedict Medal and heard a gasp.

The pirate walked over and looked at her St. Benedict medal, "That be it! The artifact, Cap'n! Cap'n I found it!" He shouted, he tried to grab the medal away from Pirate who backed away, but when the Pirate's hand touched the medal he yelped and jumped back. The middle of his palm was burned in a circle, the the shape of the medal. Pirate's eyes went wide, they couldn't touch it!

"Uhoh," Jack exclaimed, "dat ain't good."

"Does anyone know his name?" Pirate whispered to Floaty.

"Yeah, yer grandfather called him Pintel," Floaty replied.

_**There are secrets that sleep with old davey jones  
Yo ho he ho...**_

Loud footsteps interrupted Pintel's whimpering and gawking, Pirate looked up to see her grandfather standing in the doorway, sneering at the newsies. He walked in and grabbed Pintel's wrist, he stared at his hand then glared at Pirate's medal in hate.

"Damn that sea witch," he whispered, "she knew the only thing I'd find was somethin that we cannot touch." He paused, "well," he smirked, "that will be no big deal. I want some...Reunion time as it were with me grandaughter," he paused, "I think we'll stay here for a few days. See if maybe whatever magic be on that medal comes off while we're here, then we'll take it."

The newsies glared daggers at him.

"Now, lass," Barbossa exclaimed, "Elizabeth, why did yer mother have ta name ye tha'?" he asked rolling his eyes, "tis a bad name as it were." He sat on the bunk beside her, he reached to push Floaty off the mattress. Pirate lifted her medallion.

"Do that and it's bar-b-qued pirate captain," Pirate warned.

"Ye do have have spunk lass," Barbossa laughed, every newsie flinched, his laugh was just as chilling as he was. Barbossa's arm wrapped around her waist and he hugged her close, but made sure the medal stayed away from him, "tell me, lass, what be a newsie?"

"We sell newspapers," Pirate replied. It took her three times explaning how they had to buy the papers, then sell them to earn money.

"Why can't yet just take the papers? Yer losin' yer saved money by buyin' them," Barbossa exclaimed.

Finally Spot and Jack stepped in and explained it slowly to him.

"Laws have not changed much since me time I see," Barbossa grunted.

_**When the main sails set and the course is weighed  
Theres no turning back from any course thats laid...**_

"How long are we gonna hafta stay here, Pintel?" Raggetti asked, his real eye showing signs of ship-sickness.

"No' long, Raggetti, just until the Cap'n figures out how to get that medal without it burnin' us," Pintel replied, "then we'll be outta here. I don' like it here anyway, the kids heah don' pay no respect ta no one. The only one of us they be afraid of is the cap'n himself."

"The Cap'n is scary," Raggetti replied as he popped his wooden eye back in. He looked over to see the kid with the eyepatch - what had the others called him? - Blink, Kid Blink, staring at him. "You don' have no left eye either," Raggetti exclaimed.

"Lost it in a factroy accident," Blink replied, "afta dat I'se became a newsie."

"Ya know, youse gonna hafta let us outta heah ta eat," the itilian kid exclaimed, "deys ain't no food in da lodgin' house and we'se hungry."

"Yeah," replied Boots, "we'se starved, an when I'se get hungry I'se get mean!"

"Oh yer terrifyin'," Pintel mocked in fake fear, "I just be shakin' in me boots lad! Ye all talk to the cap'n about eatin' arrangements, he's too busy with his granddaughter ta listen ta anythin' _we_ say."

"Pretty bad when yer own Captain ignores ya," Jack snorked.

"Shut up!" Pintel sneered, "yer jist as bad as yer great-great-grandfather, ye don' know when ta keep yer trap shut."

"I'se keep it shut when I'se want too, but ya see," Jack exclaimed leaning forward in the pirate's face, "if it wadn't for dis big mouth, we'se newsies wouldn't have won da newsie strike last month."

"You striked, big deal," Pintel sneered, "a gun to a boss's face seems to get what ye want much faster!"

"Well, we'se ain't like youse awll, we'se don' cah for da whole wave da gun around an' scah innocent women an' children technique," Jack replied.

_**And when greed and felony sail the sea,  
you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA...**_

"Alright, Barbossa, we'se wanna go out ta eat an we'se ah goin," Spot exclaimed nearly an hour later, it was past noon and he was angry, grumpy, and getting ready to pull the king of Brooklyn routine.

Barbossa glared at Spot, "an' why should I be takin' orders from a pipsqueak like yerself?" He growled.

"I'se da king of Brooklyn! Noone controls da King of Brooklyn but Brooklyn 'imself!" Spot snapped. The newsies all groaned this time.

"So, ye be tellin' me this place called Brooklyn be a country, not a city, eh lad? What if I were ta hold ye ransom, how much would yer kingdom pay me?" Barbossa asked.

"Brooklyns a city, I'se da most feared and respected newsie in all of New Yawk!" Spot snapped.

_**Shiver my timber, Shiver my sails  
Dead men tell no tails!**_

"Well then, ye should understand a thing or two about power. Ye know when to use it and when ta keep yer mouth shut," he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Spot.

"NO!" Floaty, Pirate, and nearly every newsie in the room shouted all at once. Pirate grabbed her grandfather's hands and forced them to point the gun towards the ground.

"Don' ever do that again," Barbossa sneered, he glared at Spot, "ye were saved this time lad. Now," he stood, "we will all go to lunch, where do ye people eat at?"


End file.
